sosfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Haruhi Suzumiya
'The Chronicles of haruhi Suzumiya '''is a Fighting video game in the Haruhi Suzumiya seires. Story mode Story Life is normal for Kyon and the SOS Brigade. Too normal and almost on queue something weird happens. First poeple have been going missing overnight it seems one of them is Yuki Nagato. Then Later a bunch of guys wearing black with a weird symbol on there heads keep attacking Kyon. Kyon then askes Koizumi who the hell these guys were. He replies He doesn't know and that Mikuru Asahina might know more although it was really something Nagato knew about. After asking Mikuru she said she also didn't know but It might be the work of someone known as Ix. After a while Kyon figures out that Ix is an Alien who wants to destroy the world and take and kill Haruhi. His original plan was to have his army take her at night however they kept messing up resulting in the dissappearances. After the 3 find him it's to late and he already captured Haruhi and he flees to a closed space (most likely created by Haruhi before she was kidnapped) Koizumi using his power got him and the others into closed space folowing Ix. While there they Rescued Yuki but Mikuru got captured in her place. Because of this rescue they were unable to stop Ix from getting back to him base in space with Haruhi. Mikuru escaped though and the 4 followed Ix in an Escape pod. Again however they were stopped by other Aliens which have formed an aliance with Ix. Although it took a while they eventually canvinced all of them to go against Ix and help them get into his base. From there they Battled his Gaurdians named after the stars Altair and Vega. Koizumi and Yuki got captured by Ix but Kyon and Mikuru came after them. Ix then Clamed he has already is at Full power and turned part of the room into a black hole. Kyon and the others survived it and had the Final Battle with Ix and saved Haruhi. Ix made a final attempt and put his shield back up and go into the past to steal the old Haruhi. However Mikuru and the other 3 went after him and Had the real final battle. Ix tryed to to the same exact thing he did the last time when he got trapped somewhere but lost his abbility to Time Travel and then most likely dies in an explosion that happens in his base shortly after Kyon, Nagato,Mikuru and Koizumi escape to the presant with Haruhi. Gameplay The gameplay is slpit up into 2 different parts , 3D roaming around in hubs completing missions and challenging people to batttles and, 2D fightig and platforming. There are many diffirent hubs that include: '''North High School: '''The School that Kyon, Haruhi, Asahina, Nagato and Koizumi all go to. This is the First Hub you explore. Although the game first starts out in 2D platforming tutorial with Kyon on his way to the club room this is the only time you can explore this hub in 2D. ' Nishinomiya City : 'The City Kyon, Haruhi, Asahina and Nagato all live in. This is one of the most popular hubs and the location of Ix's Base. This Hub world can be seen in Episode 3 of The Melancholy of Hahi Suzumiya anime. '''White Shibuya: '''The shopping Mall district in Winter. The Entrance to the Closed Space Hub world can be found here. '''City Ruins: '''The ruins of an Abandon City. '''Closed Space: '''An Alternate Demension over lapping reality created by Haruhi. Despite the fact that These can't be here with out Celestails there are none seen. '''Sealed Space Ground Zero: '''an almost completely destroyed Closed Space with Celestails all over the place. This is the only fully 2D hub ''more of the page coming soon! Category:The Chronicles of Haruhi Suzumiya